Hatsukoi Butterfly
by rinrinchan00
Summary: "Apa yang kau rasakan, saat orang yang kau sukai baru tersadar akan kehadiranmu, disaat kau sudah hampir tidak menyukainya?" Simple summary. EXO-AKB48 & EXO-SNH48 pair.
1. TEASER

Cast :

-Kashiwagi Yuki

-Park ChanYeol

-Byun BaekHyun

-Jiang Yuxi

-Xi LuHan

-Yeon So Hee

-Sashihara Rino

-Watanabe Mayu

Other Cast : Beberapa member AKB + SNH, dan member EXO yang lain

**Warning : Typo dan OOC berlebih ._. Maklum namanya juga FF ._.v**

* * *

Apa yang kau rasakan, saat orang yang kau sukai baru tersadar akan kehadiranmu, disaat kau sudah hampir tidak menyukainya?

Begitulah dengannya, Yukirin. Saat dia sudah tidak percaya akan orang yang dia sukai, 'keajaiban' datang menghampiri dia.

Mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih dibandingkan teman-temannya, membuat Yukirin mendapat tempat spesial, termasuk orang yang disukainya.

Tetapi saat menerima kekuatan yang terlalu besar, Yukirin sadar dia tidak bisa menerimanya, karena di satu sisi dia menyukai Chanyeol, dan disisi lainnya seseorang diam-diam menyukainya.

Bagaimana akhir dari cerita ini?

* * *

Halo ^o^ Ini FF pertama buatan aku yang baru dipost, rencananya sih mau dibikin oneshot tapi ya karena terlalu panjang jadi dichapter ._. Ohya, tolong reviewnya juga, gamsa^^


	2. Beginning, and The Tournament

YUKIRIN POV

"Namaku Kashiwagi Yuki, murid XII A di Hannyoung High School. Aku tinggal di Seoul hanya sendiri, sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai adik yang tinggal di Beijing, namanya Jiang Yuxi. Kami bahkan tidak tau orang tua kami masih mengingat kami sampai saat ini. Memberi uang bulanan, hanya itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Mereka bahkan tidak tau sekarang kami tinggal dimana.

Kami tau, orang tua kami sekarang sangat sibuk. Ayah dan ibu, mereka adalah direktur dari perusahaan terkenal di Tokyo, Jepang. Jadi, seluruh sekolah, bahkan satu kota Seoul mengetahui bahwa aku dan Yuxi adalah anak dari direktur (bahasa gaulnya orang kaya). Sebenarnya, ayah menyuruh seorang pengawal untuk menjagaku. Tetapi.. karena aku sudah besar, jadi hanya Yuxi yang masih dikawal.

Teman-temanku diantaranya Sasshi dan Mayuyu. Mereka selalu ada disaat orang terdekatku tidak ada, sekalipun orangtuaku."

POV END

* * *

Pada hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, seseorang namja duduk di taman sendirian, dan juga terlihat tiga orang yeoja yang mengintip di balik semak-semak.

"Yuki! Cepatlah!" bisik seorang yeoja, Sasshi.

"Kau bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan!" protes yeoja satunya sambil mengeluarkan selembar surat, Yukirin.

...

Disaat yang sama...

"Mana gadis itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan disaat itu juga, seseorang pun datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Semuanya merunduk!" bisik yeoja yang lainn kepada teman-temannya, Mayuyu.

Dan ternyata yang menghampiri Chanyeol, adalah Yeon So Hee, adik kelas Yukirin.

"What? SoHee? Hey Yukirin, lihatlah ini!" bisik teman-temannya kepada Yukirin

Yukirin sepertinya agak kesal, dia lalu membuang suratnya, dan seketika berlari ke arah sepedanya..

"Neechan, kau mau kemana? Kita hampir berhasil" tanya Sasshi

"Be seriously! Dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat!" balas Yukirin yang langsung mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi

"Sasshi, kita apakan surat ini?" tanya Mayuyu kebingungan

"Simpan saja dekat Chanyeol! Aku yakin dia akan mengambilnya, sementara itu kita harus menyusul neechan!" jawab Sasshi, yang disusul dengan anggukan Mayuyu, dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

...

Dikelas, ternyata Yukirin dan teman-temannya sekelas dengan Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kepala sekolah pun datang.

"Anak-anak!"sapa Kepala Sekolah ramah kepada murid muridnya

"Ya, pak"balas seluruh murid

"Saya akan mengadakan turnamen antar kelas. Tetapi, hanya kelas 12 saja yang diperbolehkan mengikuti turnamen ini. Kelas XII diharapkan membawa perwakilan 1 murid namja dan 1 murid yeoja. Hari pertama, akan diadakan tes mengambil medali pertama. Hari kedua, akan diadakan tes memecahkan kode. Hari ketiga, seluruh murid diharapkan berkumpul di aula, karena diadakan pesta dansa.."

Belum selesai kepala sekolah menjelaskan, semua murid langsung berteriak,

"Apa?! Pesta dansa, dan kita harus berpasangan dengan namja?" teriak murid yeoja, seakan akan mereka tidak terima dengan keputusan kepala sekolah

"Siapa bilang kami mau berpasangan dengan kalian?" balas murid namja dengan teriakan lebih kencang lagi

"SILENT PLEASE!" teriak Sasshi, yang juga ketua murid di kelasnya

Seluruh murid terdiam, Sasshi pun bertanya ke Kepala Sekolah,

"Apakah, perwakilan namja dari kelas ini, harus dipasangkan dengan perwakilan yeoja dari kelas ini juga?" tanya Sasshi

"Tentu saja harus! Dari awal turnamen, mereka akan dipasangkan bersama-sama!" jawab Kepala sekolah ringan

"WHAT? Aku tidak mau jadi perwakilan kelas ini!" teriak seluruh murid

Sasshi berteriak lagi, "SILENT!"

Kepala sekolah pun melanjutkan penjelasannya,

"Pada hari keempat, seluruh perwakilan akan ditugaskan mencari 'Medali Keabadian' di hutan. Perwakilan tercepat yang dapat, dia yang akan memenangkannya. Untuk perwakilannya, biarkan siswa yang memilih, seusai jam istirahat, kalian harus pergi ke aula." Jelas kepala sekolah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

– Jam Istirahat –

Sasshi, Mayuyu, dan Yukirin makan bersama di kantin..

"Hey Sasshi! Kira2, siapa yang akan mewakili kelas kita?" sahut Yukirin

Sasshi dan Mayuyu langsung melirik ke arah Yukirin,

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Yukirin keheranan.

Sasshi pun menjawab dengan santainya, "Kau ini neechan! Tentu saja kau yang akan terpilih. Percayalah!"

What! Kalian sedang tidak serius kan?" jawab Yukirin dengan kagetnya

"Ayolah, onee! Turnamen ini sangat sesuai denganmu! Dan, kami tau, siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu" balas Mayuyu dengan senyum evilnya

Yukirin berbicara dalam hati, "Perasaanku mulai tidak enak" lalu melanjutkannya "Memangnya siapa yang sudi denganku?"

"Ayolah.. you-know-who-he-is" ledek Sasshi

"WHAT?!" sahut Yukirin yang hampir menumpahkan makanannya

...

Seusai jam pelajaran, saat Yukirin menaiki sepedanya, tiba2 Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sepeda juga,

"Hey neechan! Kau mau kemana? tanya Chanyeol

"Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Aku mau pulang."

"Mau pulang denganku?" ajak Chanyeol

Karena Yukirin sudah kebingungan ingin menjawab apa, maka dia terpaksa menjawab, "Sudahlah, ayo".

...

Di perjalanan, mereka bersepeda bersama sambil membicarakan turnamen antar kelas,

"Yuki-san, kau mau berpartisipasi dalam turnamen?" tanya Chanyeol

Yukirin hanya menjawab dengan pelannya, "Mungkin tidak, lagipula turnamen itu agak menyulitkan buatku"

ChanYeol pun bertanya keheranan "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ini bagaimana?" jawab Yukirin seketika mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Karena tertinggal jauh, Chanyeol "Neechan, tunggu aku!"

...

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Terlalu banyak tugas hari ini" keluh Yukirin sambih menaruh tasnya

Yukirin langsung mengerjakan tugasnya, seketika itu juga ada SMS masuk.

Isi SMSnya seperti ini,

"From : tetangga sebelah

Neechan! Aku akan datang kerumahmu, boleh kan? Tolong bantu aku, tugas ini terlalu banyak.. (ChanYeol)"

Yukirin langsung membalasnya,

"To : tetangga sebelah

Kutunggu kau secepatnya! Jika tidak, kau kerjakan semua tugas itu sendiri! (Yukirin)"

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu,

"Yuki-san! Buka pintunya, ini aku!" terdengar suara Chanyeol dengan ketukan pintu

Yukirin menjawab dari dalam rumah,"Masuk saja! Pintunya tidak dikunci, dasar kau ini!"

Saat Chanyeol masuk, Yukirin kaget dan langsung bertanya, "Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu?"

Chanyeol pun menjawab sambil tertawa kecil, "Memang sebanyak ini kan?"

Mereka langsung mengerjakan tugas bersama.

...

Seselesainya mengerjakan tugas, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing2, Yukirin asik melempar-lempar remote TV, sementara Chanyeol malah tertidur.

Saat jam makan malam...

"hey kau! Bangun! Saatnya makan malam!" terdengar suara Yukirin yang sedang sibuk membangunkan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol pun bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menjawab "baik.. baik"

...

Di dapur..

"hey neechan, kau sedang memasak apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Yukirin yang sedang memasak,

Yukirin pun menjawab, "Kau tidak liat aku sedang memasak apa?"

...

Selesai makan, mereka mengobrol di kolam belakang rumah.

Chanyeol bertanya, "neechan?"

"ya, ada apa?" jawab Yukirin

"Saat pesta dansa nanti, kau akan berdansa dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian

Jantung Yukirin berdetak cepat, "Aku tidak tau. Bagaimana denganmu?", dia membalikan pertanyaannya

Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab,"Sama sepertimu."

-TBC-

* * *

hallo minna! ini lanjutan dari TEASER Hatsukoi Butterfly^^ Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya, gamsa^^


	3. Why Me

Besok harinya...

Di aula diadakan pemilihan perwakilan turnamen oleh Sasshi.

Dari hasil penghitungan semua kelas, yang menjadi perwakilan namja adalah Chanyeol, tetapi pada saat pemilihan perwakilan yeoja, Yukirin izin untuk pergi ke wastafel sebelah tangga yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

...

_"Aku tidak mau terpilih, jangan aku, jangan... Aku bukan partner yang baik untuknya",_ ujar Yukirin dalam hati

Yukirin pun mendengar teriakan Sasshi yang mengumumkan perwakilan yeoja,

"Hasil keseluruhan dari vote turnamen, dan yang terpilih adalah..."

_ "Bukan! Bukan aku!"_ teriaknya dalam hati

" Kuucapkan selamat untuk Yukirin..!" seketika itu pula terdengar suara tepuk tangan

"Oh tidak, aku harus sembunyi" keluhnya

_"_Tunggu dulu! Kemana Yukirin?"

"Dia ada di wastafel dekat tangga!"

_ "Kutunggu kau di lapangan, SEKARANG JUGA."_

...

Saat pulang sekolah, Yukirin tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimana mana, Sasshi dan Mayuyu pun menghampirinya.

"Selamat ya!" puji Sasshi

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Mayuyu langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan bertanya, "Neechan, kau sedang mencari siapa?"

"Jangan-jangan..." duga Sasshi dan Mayu

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yukirin memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan, "Sudahlah!"

Yukirin langsung mengayuh sepedanya menuju taman.

"Aku tau siapa yang dia maksud.." tebak Sasshi

Sasshi dan Mayuyu pun menyusul Yukirin.

...

Sesampainya di taman, Yukirin melihat dari kejauhan, Chanyeol sedang menenangkan SoHee yang menangis.

"_oppa_, benarkah itu? Kau akan berdansa dengan gadis itu kan?" tanya Sohee sambil terisak

Chanyeol pun menjawab dengan tenangnya, "tenang saja.. aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu" lalu mengusap airmata Sohee

"benarkah itu? Kau akan meninggalkan gadis itu?" tanyanya lagi

"Ne, aku berjanji" jawab Chanyeol seketika memeluk Sohee

Tanpa sadar, Yukirin menangis secara diam diam...

_"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku memang tidak pernah diharapkan.." _tangisnya dalam hati

Saat Yukirin menjauhi mereka diam-diam, ternyata dia tersandung batu, sampai kakinya berdarah.

"Aduh!"

"_neechan_? Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku disini? Atau jangan2... Oh tidak!" sesal Chanyeol

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasshi dan Mayuyu langsung memanggil Yukirin, "_neechan_!"

Semuanya pun menghampiri Yukirin... Termasuk Chanyeol.

"_neechan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, kalian semua!" sentak Yukirin

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, untuk sementara." ujarnya lagi

Yukirin langsung mengayuh sepedanya kuat-kuat, sementara Mayuyu bertanya,

"_Niichan_! Ada apa ini?" tanya Mayuyu dengan nada yang keras

Sasshi juga bertanya, "Kau sedang menyembunyikan apa hah?"

"Ayo mengaku!" tambah Mayuyu lagi.

Chanyeol hanya diam mematung, masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi...

Yukirin mengayuh sepedanya kuat kuat. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menangis, dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan semua isi hatinya, Jiang Yuxi. Namun...

"_Neechan!_"

_"Suara itu... Aku mengenalinya!"_

Dan benar saja, ternyata Chanyeol menyusulnya menggunakan sepeda.

"Hey _neechan_! Perlambatlah laju sepedamu!"

Mendengarnya, Yukirin malah mempercepat laju sepedanya, dan pada saat melewati jalan berbatu, Yukirin tidak memperlambat laju sepedanya, sehingga ia terjatuh, seketika itu pula ChanYeol langsung mengejarnya..

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Oh tidak, lukanya bertambah parah!" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

Yukirin menjawabnya dengan nada datar, "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku lagi"

_"Gomen nasai, neechan"_

...

Sesampainya dirumah..

Yukirin menumpahkan seluruh isi dengan menendang lemari sambil menangis,

Sesaat kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu, Yukirin bergegas membukanya, dan ternyata dugaannya memang benar.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yukirin dengan nada datar

Chanyeol menjadi gugup, lalu dia menjawab,"em.. Aniya, aku hanya akan memastikan keadaanmu baik2 saja atau tidak

Yukirin lalu bergegas masuk kedalam dan berkata"Jika hal itu yang mau kau tanyakan, lebih baik pulanglah!" lalu menutup pintu

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin meminta maaf! Yasudahlah aku mau pulang saja" sesal Chanyeol.

...

Keesokan harinya di sekolah..

"Semuanya tolong berkumpul. Kepala sekolah baru saja membuat pengumuman baru." Perintah Sasshi

"Sasshichan, apa ada hubungannya dengan turnamen?" tanya Yukirin dengan malasnya

"Tentu saja ada!" jawab Sasshi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Sasshi pun mulai menjelaskan, "Oke dimulai ne. Untuk kelas XII, harap berkumpul di depan ruang guru. Kalian juga akan dibagikan seifuku baru"

Murid murid pun kaget dan bertanya, "Hah?! Seifuku?! Yang baru?"

"Tadi kepala sekolah bilang seperti itu kepadaku *dengan wajah polosnya* tapi mereka bilang seifuku ini diberikan secara gratis" jawab Sasshi dengan santainya

Seluruh murid bersorak gembira, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan seifuku itu akan menjadi milik mereka dengan segera.

...

Di depan ruang guru, murid2 kelas XII dipanggil satu persatu masuk, dan setiap murid yang selesai dibawa masuk keruang guru, membawa barang barang misterius, dan lebih anehnya lagi, murid murid itu menjadi 'berkemampuan khusus'. Bayangkan saja, saat mereka keluar, mereka membawa benda aneh dan bisa mengendalikan lingkungan sekitar dengan kekuatan masing-masing.

"Sasshi" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan memanggilnya

"eh iya iya... aku masuk" , jawab Sasshi masuk ke dalam ruangan

Setengah jam selesai, Sasshi pun keluar dan menunjukan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya,

"Hey lihatlah" seru Sasshi sambil menumpahkan segelas air ke lantai, tetapi sebuah keanehan terjadi. Tiba tiba Sasshi menggerakan tangannya, mengendalikan air itu, dan dia memasukannya kembali ke gelas.

"Sasshi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mayuyu sambil mengamati gelas yang sudah terisi air

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri" jawab Sasshi

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, lalu Mayuyu pun dipanggil ke ruangan itu, dan lihatlah! Mayuyu mendapat kekuatan menyembuhkan seseorang.

Dan bagaimana dengan Yukirin? Tunggu chapter berikutnya xoxo~

-TBC-

* * *

Hello minnasan! admin bawa lanjutan FF Hatsukoi Butterfly setelah 2 bulan tidak muncul- oh iya ini ada jawaban untuk review waktu itu:

Summer Chii : FF ini aku pusatkan/? gak hanya ke KPOP, jadi aku tambahin JPOP biar bervariasi gitu OUO

Don't forget to review! Arigatou :D


	4. Power

Semua murid sudah dipanggil. Tibalah saat Yukirin dipanggil, lalu dengan gugupnya dia masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya kepala sekolah

"Ya, sudah" jawab Yukirin masih gugup

Kemudian, Kepala Sekolah menaruh sebuah topi yang bisa berbicara di kepala Yukirin. Selang beberapa menit kemudian topi itu berbicara hal-hal yang tidak Yukirin mengerti. Kepala Sekolah benar benar menyimak apa yang topi itu katakan, dan ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ini benar benar luar biasa. Kekuatanmu tidak sama dengan murid-murid lainnya.",jelas Kepala Sekolah

Yukirin kebingungan lalu bertanya, "Memangnya, apa kekuatanku?"

Kepala Sekolah lalu menjelaskan lagi, "Disaat semua murid memiliki satu kekuatan, kau memiliki 5 kekuatan. Diantaranya telekinetik, mengendalikan air, api, tanah, dan udara.*avatar mode on._."

"Apa? 5 kekuatan? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya" jawab Yukirin tidak percaya sambil melihat kedua tangannya

"Kau bisa mencoba untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu di halaman belakang sekolah, karena kekuatanmu banyak, jadi menjauh saja dari murid-murid yang lain. Oh ya, ini seifukunya. Dan juga ini..", lanjut Kepala Sekolah sambil memberikan seifuku dan sebuah kompas

"Hah? Kompas? Apa kegunaannya? Dan, apa murid-murid yang lain juga dapat benda-benda seperti ini?" tanya Yukirin tanpa basa basi

"Oh ya, saya tadi lupa memberitahumu, semua murid juga mendapat benda-benda seperti itu. Karena kekuatanmu lebih besar, maka kekuatan kompas ini disesuaikan. Yaitu menunjukan kebenaran." *the golden compass ._.*

"Kebenaran? Maksudnya?" tanya Yukirin kebingungan

"Kau akan tau sendiri. Nah sekarang berhubung semua murid sudah masuk, jadi kau bawa seifuku dan kompas itu, jaga baik-baik kompasnya. Lagipula ini sudah akhir jam pelajaran." Jelas Kepala Sekolah mengakhiri percakapan.

...

Diluar ruangan...

"neechan, kau mendapatkan kekuatan apa?" tanya Mayuyu berusaha menghentikan Yukirin yang menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Yukirin tidak bergeming, dia terus melangkah, "Ikutlah denganku, kalian akan mendapatkan jawabannya, segera!" perintahnya kepada Sasshi dan Mayuyu.

"Hei, ada apa dengan neechan? _Kinda weird,_ eoh?" tanya Sasshi yang sedang makan hamburger

"Sudah tinggalkan dulu hamburgermu. Kita ikuti dia" jawab Mayuyu sambil menarik lengan Sasshi

...

Di taman...

"Oke sebelumnya kalian harus percaya padaku, karena ini sedikit aneh, karena itu juga, barang-barang ini ada disini." Jelas Yukirin sambil menunjukan satu pot berisikan tanah, dan satu ember air.

"Hey neechan, kau mau aku mengendalikan ember berisikan air itu?" tanya Sasshi kegirangan (red : hebring)

"Lihatlah ini" sahut Yukirin, sambil mengendalikan air dan tanah secara bersamaan. Bahkan dia pun mengeluarkan kekuatan angin dan apinya. Teman-temannya sangat tercengang

"Mayu, cubit aku, aku sedang bermimpi sekarang" pinta Sasshi

Mayuyu bukannya mencubit Sasshi, tetapi malah memukulnya, "Makanya kau jangan terlalu banyak makan hamburger. Jadinya seperti ini kan?" ledeknya lagi

"Tunggu dulu ini belum selesai, ini yang terakhir" sahut Yukirin sambil mengendalikan hamburger milik Sasshi, dan alhasil hamburger itu sekarang ditangannya

"Neechan, itu hamburger milikku, tolong kembalikan, kumohon..." pinta Sasshi dengan wajah memelas, sementara itu teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hei kau! Terlalu banyak makan itu tidak sehat!" sahut Yukirin sambil mengembalikan hamburgernya

"Sudahlah ini milikku" jawab Sasshi

"eh iya, berhubung sudah jam 4 sore, Sasshi-san, kita pulang bersama yuk!"ajak Mayuyu

"neechan, jaa mata ne! Kapan kapan kita pulang bersama lagi, ya?" seru Sasshi dan Mayuyu

"iya iya suatu saat kita pulang bersama! Hati-hati dijalan ya!" seru Yukirin

...

Di perjalanan pulang, Yukirin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol

"Hey neechan! Ada apa sampai pulang sesore ini?" sapa Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang membawa beberapa buku

"Hey kau! em... aku baru saja puang dari sekolah, untuk mengambil seifuku baru. Ngomong-ngomong, buku apa yang kau beli?" tanya Yukirin

"Ini komik Detective Conan, kau tau? Ini buku kesukaanku sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar",jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan komiknya pada Yukirin

"Detective Conan? Aku juga menyukai komik itu!",seru Yukirin

"oh ya? Kupikir perempuan tidak ada yang menyukai komik seperti laki-laki" sahut Chanyeol

"Cepat hilangkan anggapan seperti itu! Banyak perempuan yang menyukai komik",balas Yukirin

"ngomong-ngomong, kau mendapat kekuatan apa?" tanya Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelumnya

Yukirin hanya terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, jika dia memberitau seluruh kekuatannya, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan percaya

"em.. neechan? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"ah tidak... aku mendapatkan kekuatan angin, kau sendiri?" jawab Yukirin berbohong

"kekuatan api" jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat

...

Setelah sampai dirumah masing-masing, mereka mengucapkan salam dengan bahasa masing masing (entah ngerti atau kaga.-.)

"Annyeong!"

"Jaa mata ne!"

...

Keesokan harinya...

Yukirin bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, karena hari ini diadakan festival dimulainya turnamen antar sekolah. Dengan menggunakan seifuku yang baru, dia siap pergi kesekolah bersama partnernya Chanyeol.

"hey neechan! Ayo kita pergi!" sapa Chanyeol

"Ayo, setengah jam lagi acaranya dimulai! Kita perwakilan sekolah, maka dari itu tidak boleh terlambat" balas Yukirin

"Kita naik sepeda saja, biar tidak terlambat" ajak Chanyeol yang sudah menaiki sepedanya

"Baiklah, kalau begini, 10 menit sudah sampai" sahut Yukirin, setelah itu mereka pergi bersama ke sekolah

...

Sesampainya disekolah...

"Neechan, kita parkirkan sepedanya disini saja!" sahut Chanyeol

"Jangan, lebih baik disini" perintah Yukirin

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke aula, mungkin perwakilan sekolah lain sudah terlebih dahulu datang." balas Chanyeol

-TBC-

* * *

Hello! Oke ini admin dapet review dari pembaca, ehehe maaf belum admin balas XD Ohya, nanti akan ada satu tokoh tambahan, yaitu... oke tunggu sendiri saja ya! hahaha XD

Don't forget to review, arigato!


End file.
